Sound Scream
by Orithyea
Summary: Tsuna has seven types of screams, and Hibari has different feelings for each of them. 1827


**Title:** Sound Scream  
 **Rating:** T, just to be safe  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** Tsuna has seven types of screams, and Hibari has different feelings for each of them. 1827  
 **Note:** Self-indulgent post-manga fluff. Cleaning up my stuff, including some from 2014. This was supposed to be a drabble...

* * *

 **i.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi had always been a mystery to Hibari. He was both irritated and confused at how someone's existence could be so fickle. Sometimes weak, sometimes strong, and it further annoyed him how Tsuna's inconsistency also made Hibari himself inconsistent.

He should have permanently stopped himself from associating with Tsuna and the group of herbivores he called friends, but the way the brunet added unpredictability to his life, in a way, thrilled him. Soon, he found himself captivated at the erraticity, and with the boy constantly wearing his heart on his sleeve, all he needed was to look at Tsuna's face and listen to his often quivering voice – a voice that baffled Hibari because of his own diverse reactions towards it, especially the screams.

For Hibari who had never found a reason to raise his voice in such a pathetically weak way, it was oddly intriguing to know the different effects it had. He cursed himself for being easily carried away.

Ironically, the scream he hated the most was the first type of scream he heard from Tsuna, in their first meeting where he ended up beating him up and his two friends, as he screamed in pain for them and him.

Screaming from receiving bruises was music to Hibari's ears if it came from undisciplined people. But when it came from the small animal now, cowering in front of three other students twice his size, with whimpering mixed in his soft, tenor voice, he only saw red and allowed himself to rampage.

"Thank you, Hibari-san," was the never changing reply he received even if he ended up hitting Tsuna, too. It shouldn't have bothered him in any way; hence, he was puzzled at how the comment dripping with gratitude could double his anger at the people who had dared hurt this fragile boy.

It was one of those times Tsuna was both strong and weak, a time which Hibari would raise an eyebrow. People were easier to understand if there were only two categories: weak and strong, yet here was a person who recklessly destroyed the binary and sat comfortably on a throne atop of its remnants.

 **ii.**

Hibari had found the ceiling interesting when he heard Tsuna scream. Was this guilt, he wondered, he wasn't sure himself. He had been brought back to the mansion unconscious after a mission went wrong, and he narrowly escaped receiving the full impact of a time bomb in the rival famiglia's building he had raided.

He barely opened his eyes when he registered Tsuna scream his name once and hover above him. He blinked once, twice and realised he was lying on their private hospital bed. It wasn't hard to find out how much Tsuna wanted to wrap him in a hug with his arms unabashedly fidgeting, but with the way his entire body ached and his mouth was completely dry, he knew the mission had gotten the better of him. He heard Tsuna step outside and call for a nurse.

He struggled to sit up, refusing to be brought down by a meagre mishap. He had already managed to raise his head when Tsuna screamed his name again and was instantly at his side. At this point, his head was aching and the shrill voice was acting as fuel to the uncomfortable fire in his head. He glared – he hoped he succeeded, because his exhaustion was beckoning him to go back to sleep – at the noisy man, prompting him to be quiet.

To his fortune, Tsuna meekly nodded and sat on the chair beside his bed, gingerly holding Hibari's hand which was thoroughly bandaged. He looked at his other hand, which simply mirrored the state of its couple.

He gave Tsuna a last look before sighing, berating himself for the failure on his part, on the mission and, maybe just maybe, to Tsuna.

 **iii.**

They were on the sofa in the Vongola Mansion when Hibari thought he was content in hearing Tsuna's scream, despite believing he should have gone deaf at its intensity.

When the long-haired vengeful ghost popped out from under the bed, Tsuna's nails dug on Hibari's left bicep, which made him clench his jaw, because he swore his suit and arm will be getting holes by the time they finish this horror film. The Vongola with its wild, untameable guardians already made their bill sky high from destroyed designer clothes to antique furniture.

They never had time for themselves lately with all the work they had as heads of their own organisation, and Hibari also had his guardian duty to add to his perpetually busy schedule. Watching a horror film was a suggestion by Gokudera; it was the only film available in the mansion and the loud-mouthed guardian had offered to find or buy another one in between sputtering apologies.

Tsuna had stopped him since it was one in the morning and he was willing to grab any chance of a break he could get. On the other hand, Hibari wanted to hit Gokudera with his tonfa at the pity that showed in his eyes. He initially thought it was because he felt sorry their only chance of having a private time was in the mansion, but he was proven wrong when Tsuna was forcibly pushing Hibari's back off the backrest so that he can hide behind him, still screaming.

Of course Gokudera had various opportunities to watch horror films with Tsuna in the past. He glanced at his already-torn left sleeve. He should remind Tsuna to cut his nails.

Hibari exhaled slowly and moved forward a bit, allowing Tsuna to hide his head in his back. As the boss of the largest and most fearsome mafia famiglia, this scene should be borderline hilarious. If only their enemies could see them now.

But Hibari wouldn't allow that. He was content enough to hear Tsuna screaming at something trivial instead of being pushed over the brink with work, and he would bite to death anyone who dare disturb them. A break was a break, after all. No matter how frightening.

 **iv.**

The first time Hibari normally and properly met Nana was six years ago, when Tsuna officially introduced him as his lover during his second year of high school. She was a bundle of joy who unhesitatingly dragged Hibari with the Sawada family at every opportunity she could find. He wasn't sure how to feel at this sudden invasion of privacy. But when Tsuna beamed at him every time Nana was talking with Hibari no matter how insignificant the topic was, he would offer a small nod and willingly listened to what Nana was saying.

He found himself understanding where Tsuna's well of kindness came from.

"Kyouya-kun," she said as she gulped down a mouthful of hamburger steak. He mulled over how he entered this routine: eating dinner with the Sawada almost every night. Although he believed he can do his committee work more proficiently in his own house alone, the two smiling at him and chatting with him jovially made his earlier thought fly away.

"Yes, Nana-san?" asked Hibari. Tsuna had only raised an eyebrow at his mother and continued eating.

"Why don't you call me mama?"

Tsuna spat out the steak he had just placed in his mouth and began coughing, hands roaming the table for his glass of water. Hibari gave it to him and rubbed circular gestures on his back, receiving a thankful look as he did so. Hibari was grateful for the distraction, because it was one of the few times he was left unsure on what to say.

But Nana didn't have plans to give up. "Come on, Kyouya-kun. Call me mama," she said with a tone frequently used for children.

He looked to Tsuna who, by this time, had begun laughing out loud, most likely at his expression. He wondered what he looked like now. A part of him didn't want to know, really.

"Okay," he eventually mustered, "mama."

At this, Tsuna turned scarlet and refused to look him in the eye. Hibari smirked as Nana clapped her hands in glee.

—and the next applause he heard was that of the grey, thunderous sky's.

When the time came, all the guardians and their close friends were gathered under the rain, with only Tsuna's scream echoing in the open air.

"Why?"

He screamed merely once, yet it reverberated infinitely in Hibari's heart.

Hibari felt himself mirroring Tsuna's emotion – a weakness he was taught by time amongst the Sawada – just as his lover was sobbing, with Iemitsu holding him tightly in a one-arm hug. Both men's tears merged together with the rain.

Most of all, he felt ashamed.

He moved his umbrella a little to the right, hiding his face from the others. He wondered if this shame came from being unable to protect Nana, or from being unable to stop Tsuna's heartbroken voice he was confident he'd be hearing for the next few days in his sleep, echoing again and again.

Hibari was sure it was from both.

 **v.**

Arguing with Tsuna was to be expected when they got together, yet it was still the thing Hibari loathed the most. He knew he and Tsuna were completely different; them being together placed first in Fuuta de la Stella's "Vongola's Most Impossible Things to Happen" ranking, but the rest of the guardians either merely laughed or shrugged when they heard the news about them.

Out of everyone, he thought Yamamoto was the most tolerable when he said, "Maa, it's fine as long as you don't hurt or leave Tsuna. After all, what's a sky without a cloud?" Hibari had willingly hidden his tonfa at that time, the best he can do to show his appreciation towards the man.

However, with Tsuna screaming at him about how what he did was wrong, leaving the mansion with such a dangerous mission without waiting for backup was the stupidest thing Hibari had ever done, he thought he wanted to put out his tonfa again. He had bristled at the comment, infuriated at the lack of belief in his strength. He was the strongest. He will not falter again like his earlier neglect. He had done missions worse than the one Tsuna was berating him for.

"You are overreacting. The mission was a success," he finally hissed, breaking off Tsuna's mantra of him being an idiot.

"That's not the point!" Hibari blinked slowly, failing to register what exactly was the point.

He made to leave the room, irritated beyond belief at how trivial this argument was. Sure they had their fair share of fighting, but when it came to things he deemed was a waste of time, he thought Tsuna just needed to cool his mind off before Hibari's exploded in anger. They already went past physical fights, neither wanted to return to that phase.

His hand froze on the door knob when Tsuna whispered, "I was just worried, sorry. I can't lose you, too. Please don't be angry."

He dropped his hand from the knob and stared at Tsuna, who had his face hidden behind his palms. Seeing his lover's tired, slumped form behind the desk made Hibari's stomach churn. Amidst the stacks of work, never ending unease in his own skills, the amount of worrying he did for not only his family but also for civilians, Hibari had added to Tsuna's pile of constantly growing anxiety.

He opened his mouth then closed it. Settling on sitting on the desk and resting Tsuna's head on his lap, he caressed his brown locks gently, softly and heard Tsuna exhale slowly.

Hibari did not like feeling regretful.

 **vi.**

It was like fire every time Tsuna smashed his lips against him and Hibari's head to their bedroom's wall. Tsuna offered a small frown as apology before returning his mouth to his lover's, wanting, always wanting, with hands freely roaming Hibari's lower abdomen. Hibari hid his smirk when Tsuna's lips vibrated against his neck, a sound akin to a whine reverberating through his skin.

Hibari leant down to his lover's ear and breathily whispered, "You're so needy, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna shivered yet gave him a half-hearted glare. "And you're so stingy. Are you going to – Ow!"

Hibari had shoved him roughly, and the back of Tsuna's knees hit the bed, making him flop down uncomfortably on the mattress. He wedged his knees between Tsuna's legs and placed his hands at the brunet's sides.

Looking down to his lover's face, flushed with need, he wondered how it was possible to desire something, someone so much.

There were times when Tsuna would be prickly and complain about how unromantic Hibari was after he would throw Tsuna on their bed. He supposed he should be glad that Tsuna right now was merely goofily grinning at him, with his fingers lightly touching the nape of Hibari's neck before encircling his arms around his head and forcibly bringing it down, lips near to Hibari's ears and voice void of the happy grin from earlier.

"Make me scream."

 **vii.**

Hibari woke up to the comfort of Tsuna's hair nuzzling his neck. A glance at the clock informed him there wasn't more time to sleep. He gently untangled their legs and nudged Tsuna, recalling they had to attend Lambo's graduation.

"Tsunayoshi, we're going to be late." With only a groan as a reply, Tsuna burrowed his head further on Hibari's chest, and it almost made Hibari stop attempting to wake him up.

Hoping it would wake him up, Hibari sat up and didn't bother to remove Tsuna's head before doing so, resulting it to uneasily land on the mattress. It was still useless as Tsuna merely murmured a soft groan before going back to his slumber.

Deciding to roll him off the bed, Hibari threw the blanket off of him but paused when he saw Tsuna's shirtless figure. He smirked, an idea forming in his mind.

Using his fingers, he stroked Tsuna's side and silently tapped it. He had only managed to repeat the action once more before Tsuna grabbed his wrist, brown eyes wide in panic, and said, "I'm up! I'm up!" He made to sit up but Hibari pinned both of his hands with one of his own; with his free hand, he continued his tapping and began humming.

Hibari felt him tense under his touch, knowing he had been seen through. In a jolt of energy, he began tickling Tsuna and the room was filled with the enchanting blend of screaming and laughter.

Stopping his frantic gestures, he placed his forehead on Tsuna's, hoping his lover would think he only stopped because tears were strolling down the brunet's cheeks. Hibari closed his eyes, reflecting on how sentimental he had become.

Hibari believed this kind of scream was the best.


End file.
